


This wild rain (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, death story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	This wild rain (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: This Wild Rain  
> Author: MusIgneus 
> 
>  
> 
> 原文地址：http://inkstain.inkquill.com/isf/archive/36/thiswild.html

 

Title: This Wild Rain

Author: MusIgneus

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Archived on: 01/02/06

Category: Drama-Angst, Hurt-Comfort

Pairings: SS-RL

Rating: R

Story Type: Stand-alone

Complete/WIP: Complete

Warnings: Death Story

Summary: Severus is alone.

**Author's Notes:**

Written for paraphobic's secret Snupin Santa request. Thanks to Cordelia V for betaing, and to cruisedirector for the poem.[CruiseDirector也是一位HP同人的作者——某鱼注]

Author Email Address: [musigneus@***l.com](mailto:musigneus@***l.com)

Author Website: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/musigneus/>

 

原文地址：http://inkstain.inkquill.com/isf/archive/36/thiswild.html

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris,  
   
I'm very happy that you found This Wild Rain so moving that you would like to translate it so more people can read it. I would be pleased for you to translate it, and thank you for asking!  
   
I maintain a list of links to translations of my stories into different languages on my journal; if you would please send me a link to your translation whenever it's finished, I'd like to include a link to it too.  
   
Best regards,  
MusIgneus

 

 

Rain by Edward Thomas

 

[Edward Thomas (1878-1917)，英国诗人，Rain是他的作品——某鱼注]

  
Rain, midnight rain, nothing but the wild rain  
On this bleak hut, and solitude, and me  
Remembering again that I shall die  
And neither hear the rain nor give it thanks  
For washing me cleaner than I have been  
Since I was born into this solitude.  
Blessed are the dead that the rain rains upon:  
But here I pray that none whom once I loved  
Is dying to-night or lying still awake  
Solitary, listening to the rain,  
Either in pain or thus in sympathy  
Helpless among the living and the dead,  
Like a cold water among broken reeds,  
Myriads of broken reeds all still and stiff,  
Like me who have no love which this wild rain  
Has not dissolved except the love of death,  
If love it be towards what is perfect and  
Cannot, the tempest tells me, disappoint.

 

 

 

This Wild Rain  
  


稀疏的树林只能勉强遮挡一下暴雨，却对呼啸而来的狂风无可奈何。闪电灼烧夜空，疾逝的光影照出了不远处有一座小屋，摇摇欲坠。Severus痛苦地挪动双腿，跌跌撞撞，挣扎着想要过去。

 

黑暗中他被什么东西绊倒了——一块石头，一段盘根错节的树根，甚至尸体的手臂，这都很难说——然后他重重摔倒，因为疼痛而逸出唇边的呻吟瞬间被狂风卷走再也听不见。他不知道自己这样匍匐着躺了多久，只能紧咬牙关保持呼吸，之后他意识到，自己的头和肩膀都已经从无情的暴雨中得到了庇护。他终于到达这座小屋了。

 

Severus用尽力气缓缓向前爬，一次只能挪一两英寸，直到他最终感觉雨水不再击打自己的双腿。小屋的地面冰凉，贴着他的脸颊，但是至少那是干燥的。

 

干燥的……

 

他需要弄干自己的长袍，尽量让自己暖和过来，否则他会在失血过多引起死亡之前就因为暴露行踪而死。

 

立刻，一旦他恢复了平稳的呼吸，就必须立刻去做。

 

他艰难地解开斗篷上的扣子，努力挣脱那浸湿后陡增的重量。说真的，他也就能做这些了，比起外面的狂风暴雨，小屋里显然暖和得多。

 

他就那么躺着，休息了一会儿。只是一小会儿，他不能在躺在这里等着随便哪边的人追来，第一个发现他，然后毫不犹豫地把他杀掉。只能……一小会儿。

 

黑暗中，Severus感觉到他的魔杖从僵硬的指间滑落，于是摸索着寻找，当他重新握紧，有些绵软轻柔带着粘性的东西扫过他的手背——蜘蛛网。它们划过皮肤令他发痒，就像是Lupin的头发在他不经意间碰触下所带来的感觉那样。

 

他很想再一次感受这些。以前，他让Lupin展开身体，躺在柔软的床上，或者是地毯上……是的，就是地毯，铺在温暖的火炉前。他会将手指埋入Lupin的头发，让发丝一股一股从指缝中划过，这时候Lupin总是会对他微笑，只对他一个人的，微笑。

 

他不会约束Remus——是的，他想象自己就是Remus——在这一次。他想让Remus双手解放；想要Remus的手慢慢滑过自己的脊背，而他自己正低下身子凑近Remus那焦急等待着的身体；想他们两人胸贴着胸，腿缠着腿——

 

又一道明亮的闪电划开夜空，几乎能够从屋里看到他紧闭的眼睑，滚滚惊雷接踵而至，好像就在他头顶炸开，将他一下子带回到现实中来。

 

战栗让他全身痛苦不已，真奇怪，明明他还感觉到十分温暖的……

 

在什么地方，很远的，一只狗嚎叫起来，Severus轻轻抿着嘴唇。这可真是讽刺啊，他还曾经感谢Black将Lupin看作是淫荡的人。不过就算只有这么一点，他也痛恨自己欠Black的，除非他知道对于Black来说，他Severus想要对Lupin做的事情将会是多么大的侮辱。

 

那会儿Black说了些什么挑起的这个话题？哦，是的……

 

以前他们曾经在凤凰社的会议结束之后，面对面坐在Black那脏兮兮的房间客厅里，全然不顾Lupin有一搭没一搭的干扰。Black喝掉一瓶火焰威士忌，装作不无失望的样子，幼稚地嘲笑着Severus的性生活。

 

“…你昨天晚上该不是和床做爱吧！”

 

Severus本想尖刻恶毒地反击，但是话到嘴边留意到Lupin略带畏惧地好奇地看着他，发现他瞥向Black的眼神中带着一丝受伤的神情，只好生生噎回去。这可能么？他从来没有想过——但是Lupin就是这种人，总是安静的，受约束的，可他不是。

 

瞪着Lupin而不是Black，他严地回答：“我丝毫不会惊讶你由于能力有限而对此感到耻辱，Black！除了能认识纯粹的……习惯性的事物，你对一切东西都缺乏想象力。”

 

Lupin的眼睛猛然睁大，震惊地瞪着他——没错，他绝对明白，甚至还产生了一丝兴趣——对那张脸。

 

无视Black在一边嚷嚷，“你——你这个装病的家伙。”Severus对上Lupin的眼睛，盯了一会儿，然后挪开目光，轻轻点点头。

 

接下来的几周里他小心翼翼地观察着Lupin，更加小心翼翼地让那一丝兴趣逐渐蔓延，想象着每天晚上他是怎样的圈住Lupin，让他在自己身下哭泣哀求，然后Black走进来看到这一切，会是怎样一副表情……

 

哦，这一定能伤害Black。

 

但是不知何故，在他被愚蠢地追杀前从来没有抽出时间去实行自己的计划。那将是一切的终结，但是想到Lupin——他嘴唇的形状，他的头发划过前额的轨迹，他扭动时背部强健的曲线——Severus不能停止想象Lupin的样子，就好像实际上他真的躺在Severus的床上。当他不再冷静而变得狂乱，会发出怎样的呻吟；当Severus将他肿胀的阴茎放在嘴里的时候，那会是什么样的滋味……更重要的是，当Severus最终刺穿他的身体，他会有什么感觉。

 

于是他稍微做了尝试性的姿态，而Lupin肯定地回答了他。

 

曾经，他们一起喝茶。

 

但是之后，Albus受伤了，Severus命中注定履行了那该死的誓言，然后突然间好像没有什么时间留给Lupin了。真正的Lupin，无论如何，曾经被派遣到狼人那边，忍受那个白痴女孩不停跟在身后絮絮叨叨，Severus做梦梦到Lupin简直越来越乐于助人。他让Severus绑起自己，就像他希望的那样，然后或缓慢小心，或急切粗鲁地干他；接着他紧张地向上弓起身子以求得Severus的爱抚。

 

有些时候他甚至自己把自己捆在Severus床上。

 

Severus希望那样，或许，在Voldemort真正完全死去之后，如果他还活着，他就能和Lupin……

 

但是现在一切都结束了，他再也不能碰触到真正的Lupin。Severus亲眼看到他死了。

 

Severus的脸湿湿的，屋顶一定是在漏水吧。尽管如此，至少小屋里是暖和的，他可以等Albus来找他……

 

但是，Albus在哪里？让Severus一个人孤零零的，还身受重伤，这不像是他的作为。他一定会很快就过来吧。

 

这种想法有什么地方不对劲，但是Severus无法分辨究竟是什么，莫名的，他不愿意对此过于苛求。

 

Lupin…是不是Lupin也受了重伤，一个人躺在什么地方？他不会死，更不会孤独一人；他一定是在Potter身边，在凤凰社里。他们已经把他的尸体——不，把他，他们已经把他送到了圣芒戈魔法医院，或者是Hogwarts。

 

是的，Hogwarts。Lupin现在一定在治疗翼那里，Pomfrey正在忙前忙后地张罗他喝汤，给他盖上温暖的毯子。温暖并且舒适，而不是躺在冰冷的大雨中，伤痕累累。

 

 _像_ _Albus_ _那样重伤，坠落在天文塔脚下_ ，他的脑子里有声音在窃窃私语，他不耐烦地想把它们挥之而去。

 

空气中突然出现可怕的寒意。

 

Severus听到了卡嗒作响的呼吸声，还有外面有人在耳语。

 

“呼神护卫。”他嘶哑地念出咒语，手上的魔杖摇摇欲坠。

 

他的守护神虚弱无力，但是依旧闪耀着银光，足够将摄魂怪（Dementors）[注1——某鱼]驱赶到门口。可能会有人看到亮光跟随而来杀了他，但是不管怎么说都比那个亲吻要好……

 

他的手臂在发抖；他不知道自己还能再坚持多长时间——然后，Lupin出现在那里，围绕着摄魂怪走动。他的头发闪闪发亮，守护神散发着丝丝银光，但是他的脸看上去很年轻，也没有那么多经年饱受忧虑折磨留下的痕迹。

 

“来吧，Severus。”他说着，抓住他的手。

 

他在微笑，只为Severus存在的微笑。

 

“你没有想过Albus和我会把你丢在这里，是不是？他等着呢——他想和你聊聊。然后……呃，你和我已经等待很长时间了，Severus，一直都是一个人。”

 

Severus握住Lupin的手，那是温暖，可靠的、温暖而强壮的，就像他想象中那样。然后他让Lupin拉他起来。

 

暗淡的银光闪烁不定，最终消逝，随即摄魂怪毫无阻碍的滑进小屋。

 

躺在地上蜷缩着的身体一动不动。

 

迷惑猎物一般，摄魂怪悄悄后退，滑进冰冷的、滂沱的无情大雨中。

 

 

注1：

Dementor，摄魂怪，守护阿兹卡班（见HP3）的怪兽，吸食人们的快乐，所到之处都是冰冷的凋零的，最可怕的武器，也是最可怕的刑罚，是“摄魂怪之吻”，会吸走人的灵魂，虽然之后那个人没有死，但是已经行尸走肉了。击退摄魂怪的方法是咒语“呼神护卫”，魔法师召唤出自己的守护神，守护神是银色的，每个魔法师的守护神样子都不一样，至少理论上是的，除非特殊原因，至于特殊的例子，看原作吧


End file.
